edfandomcom-20200215-history
O-Ed Eleven
"O-Ed Eleven" is the 18th episode of Season 3 and the 70th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find a treasure map in Eddy's Older Brother's room and set out to find the supposed treasure where the X marks the spot. Plot Eddy's always been a bit of a tease and today is no exception as he taunts his friends about possibly visiting his somewhat legendary older brother's somewhat legendary bedroom. This time around though, there seems to be no catch as Eddy really does come up with the goods and the three awe-struck Eds soon find themselves standing in the suburban equivalent of Eldorado! It seems Eddy's brother was one unique character if the room decor is anything to go by! In the midst of his admiration clumsy Ed somehow manages to break a winner's trophy but Eddy's frustration soon turns to delight as he realizes its the map that leads to his brother's buried treasure. Unfortunately the map is as unique as the brother and it's going to take even Edd some time to work it out. Once Edd's hour is up, Eddy and Ed high-tail it back to his house to see what he's made of the map and - horror of horrors- the guilt stricken Edd just has to confess that the logic behind this one is far beyond his range of understanding. In the end it takes genius of a different sort, namely Ed's fraternal flash of inspiration to solve the map's riddle which is where it starts to get decidedly sticky. If the map is to be believed - and Eddy sooooo badly wants to believe it - then his brother's hidden stash of goodies is right slap bang in the Trailer Park and there are no prizes for guessing whose trailer its sitting under! A new strategy is called for which sees the Eds, poorly disguised as workmen busy working on the Kankers' drains and the girls seem satisfied with their explanation (after all workmen can be so cute). One sniff under the trailer is enough to convince Eddy and Edd that this is a job for the Lumpy One and after a good greasing with butter he's soon busy digging and it's not long before he strikes gold in the form of an old suitcase. Eddy knows this is it but unfortunately for the boys, right in the midst of their celebrations they realize that they have emerged through the Kankers' bathroom floor and the girls are all ready to clean up as well as pucker up and worse still the suitcase belongs to them. With the help of fifty cents apiece Edd and Ed buy their way to freedom while stingy Eddy, too mean to cough up the cash, is left to his fate, the little treasure. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Not that it's out of place in this 'den of dishovelment', but why is there a vehicle sitting in your brother's bedroom?" Eddy: "He keeps his snake in the trunk." the boot of the car "Huh, the little weasel (referring to the snake) must've escaped again." Edd: hearing a snake escape "Escaped? Oh dear, oh dear, oh-" and hits the giant camel Eddy: "HEY WATCH THE CAMEL! I said no touching!" ---- *'Ed': at the wall "Oh cool! It is so flat!" Edd: off-screen "I'm surrounded by idiots." ---- *'Eddy': Ed "Ever think of renting out that empty space you call a head?" ---- *'Ed': "I think I just thunk." Edd: "Was that English, Ed?" ---- *''bangs on Double D's door with a shovel'' Edd: and answers door "Why did you pummel my door with a shovel?" ---- *'Ed': "Because I am a brother and Eddy's brother is a brother and Eddy is a brother to Eddy's brother as a brother I am." Edd: "Um… nicely put, Ed." Eddy: "Oh brother." ---- *'Edd': and defeated "I concede to your brother's ingenuity, Eddy. I couldn't decipher the map!" ---- *'Eddy': at Edd for not making a good enough effort "You're supposed to be the smart one! You're messing with our group dynamics!" Edd: disappointed "It's beyond me, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': out loud while being covered in butter by Edd and Eddy "My fantasy come true! I am buttered toast!" ---- *'Ed': up the trailer "It smells under here, guys." Edd: talking through clenched teeth "Down, Ed, down! Put it down!" Ed: "What?" ---- *'Marie': hearing Ed loudly drop the trailer "Go tell those guys to keep it down, Lee!" Lee: trailer door and peers outside "HEY WALTER!" around and walks back inside "No sign of him, Marie, must be on a coffee break." Trivia/Goofs *This is the first appearance of Eddy's Older Brother's Room. The second appearence is Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Look out for the names on the files in Edd's cabinet as they include amongst the cul-de-sac kids and his parents dossiers on Big Jim, Hyuck and Danny. Big Jim is a senior storyboard artist at A.K.A. Cartoon, Hyuck is one of the props/background artists and Danny is of course none other than Eds' creator Danny Antonucci! *On Eddy's Brother's wall, it said he had 13 dates. *Eddy's Older Brother seems to be a complex person as he has some strange items in his room yet the most unusual ones are: **A "lucky" toilet seat **A Nana Mouskouri poster (Nana is a Greek singer who was very popular in the '70s) **A beach set, chair and parasol complete with a pile of sand **A car **A harp (this might mean that he played a harp before) **A slug-shaped clock sitting next to a packet of salt (go figure, salt kills slugs and snails.) **A stuffed Camel **A bricked off window **A bricked off air vent **Many other strange items *In this episode, we find out that Eddy's brother has a pet snake (that, according to Eddy, "escaped again"). *While dressed as a construction worker, Edd makes a fake ID card using the name Walter Sobchak, a reference to John Goodman's character in the 1998 cult film The Big Lebowski. *If you look carefully in Edd's file cabinet, there is no Kankers folder. In fact, based on where he took the folder, he took "Danny's" folder. *In about 7 minutes 47 seconds into the episode, you can see The Kankers' Ship In-A-Bottle, which was later featured in the episode "Run for your Ed." *It is possible that the suitcase once belonged to Eddy's Brother, and that he had given it to the Kankers' at one point, since he had a treasure map that lead right to it, and because May said "Hey! I forgot where I hid these!" toward the end of the episode. *Probably, May has bad memory of keeping track of things such as that suitcase of wishbones. *This is the second time Edd says "I'm surrounded by idiots." when he was standing with Ed and Eddy in front of Eddy's Brother's room. The first time was "Dim Lit Ed" at the end of the episode. *The kids are absent in this episode. Gallery The Things from Eddy's Brother's Room The Chamel.jpg|The Camel Snail Clock.jpg|The Snail Clock Fake Horse Shoe.jpg|The Toilet Seat/Horse Shoe Wizzard.jpg|The Safe CarBrother.jpg|Eddy's Brother's Car Fake Window.jpg|The Bricked-Up Window Bedroom.jpg|Eddy's Brother's Bed The Beach Place.jpg|The Mock Beach Trophy.jpg|Eddy's Brother's Trophy The Map.jpg|Eddy's Brother's Map Other Pictures Edddoor.jpg|The elaborate security system of Eddy's Brother's Room Kankers!2.jpg|"Kankers!" Sobchak.jpg|Walter Sobchak Sobchak ID.jpg|Walter Sobchak's fake ID Trailer Park.jpg|"It smells under here, guys." Butter Toast.jpg|"My fantasy come true! I am buttered toast!" Video qUC96uKeULM Category:Episodes Category:Season 3